Love of the Darkness
by AnnabellaRoseDarkness223
Summary: This is an odd pairing a HinataXSlenderMan. The twist at the end is what will make everything stranger! please tell me if this begining is any good!
1. Chapter 1

Leaning for the right, as if trying to move away from the creeping darkness, Hinata stares at the Tall figure larking figure creeping with it. As she is leaning away she stumbles lightly landing her hands on the ground and her legs to the side together. The figure reaches out a long arm clothed with a black suit jacket attempting to help her up. Hinata looks at the hand in horror. Her eyes tear up with her fright and she attempts to move away from the figure still on the ground. She had twisted her ankle and could not get up on it. She tried to crawl sideways away from the arm as it slowly came closer to her. Out of the darkness also came 3 black sharp tactical like appendages. They wrap around her waist not cutting into her and pulls her up slowly as his hand takes hers. She screams a shrill loud shriek of fear.

Placing a cool white finger over her lips, he steps completely out of the darkness , he shakes his head that had no face and was just a white blank canvas only to imagine what was supposed to be there. Hinata cried but stopped screaming the look of terror on her face as she watched the Slender Man who had her in his grip. One of his tentacles shoots behind a tree and the sound of a scream of a man comes with the appearance of a body with a tactical threw his heart comes out from behind the tree. Hinata looks at Slender at slender confused tears still in her eyes, looks at the man and noticed it was a ninja from the land of waves who was sent to track her after she had just came back from her mission there.


	2. Chapter 2

Slender man tilts his head to the side looking at her as he throws the now dead ninjas body off his tentacle and sets Hinata down lightly on the ground. She staggers back slightly still slightly scared and confused. "Wh-what just H-happened?" Hinata asked looking up at Slender man holding her jacket sleeve covering her mouth in her signature shy/scared look. Slender man just gives a soft shrug and looks down at her with his faceless head putting out a hand slowly to her. Hinata steps back still scared of what he might do she asks with a whimpering sob in her voice "Are u g-going to kill me?". Slender man shakes his head and stokes her cheek lightly. Hinata starts to cry and is paralyzed with her fear. With a long white finger he wipes the tears from her eyes just as a yell came from a distance "HINATA!?" Hinata's head whips around suddenly out of her paralysis. Slender man disappears into the darkness as Kiba and Akamaru Emerge on the path. Hinata runs to Kiba in a hug crying. Kiba looks at her confused and asks "What's going on Hinata?" She looks at him then to the darkness where Slender had been only to see nothing. "I…. I….. There was…I." Kiba let out a chuckle "Missed us huh?" Hinata let go of him "Yeah"

"Lets get you home them" Kiba says as he turns and walks to the village Hinata follows close behind.

Kiba leaves Hinata at her home with a "see you tomorrow". Hinata walks in heading for the bath and starts running the water as she gets undressed. She tries to run everything through her mind that had just happened. "why did he kill that tracker?" she places her hand over the place on her cheek he had stroked the tears away from. "what was this about?"


	3. Chapter 3

She slips into the warm bathwater until the water covers her body till the top of her rounded boobs. She closed her eyes leaning her head back against the top of the tub. "I'm just glad to be alive." She says with a smile. She soaked her body in the water as she washed her long hair. She opened her eyes and screamed/ Slender man was standing at the end of the tub watching her he wrapped a tactical around her head covering her mouth and placed a finger over where his lips would be. Once her screaming ceased he removed his tactical. "What do u want from me?!" she yelled pulling her legs to her chest trying to get as far away from slender as the tub would allow. Slender places his hand over his heart. "You can't have that! I'll die! I don't want to die!" Hinata says with a cry. He shakes his head and disappears.

Hinata's eyes fly open panting with tears down her face to find herself in bed. Confused more than ever she goes out to her porch and stares at the night sky full of stars with the moon right in the center. She feels a hand on her shoulder making her gasp and whirl around a kunai that she keeps in her pocket out at the figures throat. "what do you want?" it was slender man. "what did I do?" Hinata yells . Slender does a lowering of his shoulders and head in an attempted sigh and shakes his head. His tentacles then shoot out and around Hinata's waist and the kunai separating them. Hinata wide eyed tries to get out of the grip of slender man. The attempts were useless so she gave up. Then after a moment he set her down. "Why are you following me? Answer my questions!" he takes the kunai and stabs it into his face making a long cut that turns into a bloodied mouth. Hinata winces at the sight. He drops the kunai and takes a step forward. This cause Hinata to step back "don't come near me. You have a mouth now answer my question!" Slender stops, then looks down Allowing a raspy Evil growl of a voice to escape the newly created mouth. "I've come for you. It is you I'm in need for." Hinata stands there confused of what the slender was saying. "I want you, I yearn for you," he reaches out a hand for her to take. "what are you saying, in what way?" Hinata asks scared confused and worried. "I have watched you for years. If I had a hear it would be yours. Come to me, be with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata stares into slendemans black canvas of a face that only has a form of a bloodied mouth. "Why have you watched me, I'm not special." She said shaky voiced. Slender's mouth crocked up into a small smile "You are kind and pure of heart. The one I will love for eternity which I only can give." His hand still extended to her. His tentacles have retracted and are no longer visible. She looks at his hand and his face back and forth skeptical but relaxed thanks to his hidden tentacles. "I don't feel the same" she spoke calmer then before her grey eyes focused back and forth. "You will I have the feeling deep within me." He told her. She took his hand slowly and shaky.

Slender then wrapped a tentacle around her waist pulling her close to his suited firm body. And lifted them high into the air fast with his others and his arms wrapped securely around her. Hinata klinges tightly to Slender eyes clinched closed scared once more but does not scream. "Calm my love, nothing shall happen to you I will not allow you to be harmed" slender says to her with his evil raspy voice beginning to sooth and sound sweet. This sent a sense of security into Hinata's body and mind. She nods and holds tight and after only what seemed 5 minutes slender lands placing Hinata's feet onto the ground, "open your eyes and see your new home" he tells her. Hinata does as instructed opening her eyes and turning she goes wide eyes and gasps.


End file.
